Priorities
by So-crates Johnson
Summary: Falling in love turned out to be more than he bargained for.


The Beast had spent almost ten long years desperately hoping to fall in love, but in all that time he had never really stopped to consider what that meant; he had never imagined what falling in love might actually _be_ like. Love was simply a means to an end, his half of the bargain that would put an end to the curse under which he and his servants been placed.

However, as he stood on the balcony watching Belle race away from the castle, when only minutes before he had been certain that she was on the verge of returning his love, he began to think that love was the _real_ curse. He had never imagined that love could be so ... painful. In all of the fairytales he had read with Belle, love had been made to sound like a good thing. Love meant happy endings, good triumphing over evil, and an end to suffering.

But the feeling of brokenness that now overwhelmed him was something that the fairytales had failed to describe. This was not even close to a happy ending; this was something far worse. He felt as if a tremendous weight were crushing his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Not even when he had first set eyes on his beastly, furry paws had he felt such anguish and despair. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts huddled quietly outside the door, watching him with concern, but he did not want to face them right now. How could he look them in the eyes, knowing that, on top of everything else, he had failed them? All he wanted (aside from begging Belle to come back) was to be left alone, to roar until his lungs burned in agony to match the excruciating pain that he felt in his heart.

Despondent, he realized that it no longer mattered to him whether he was a beast or a man. Of course, he was heartbroken for his friends, who had never deserved to be cursed in the first place. But Belle - she was gone, probably for good, along with any possibility of ever winning her love. And that was suddenly more important to him than regaining his humanity. He wondered if the enchantress had known all along that this would happen, and if this was truly the punishment that she had meant to inflict upon him.

* * *

The prince had spent almost ten long years desperately hoping to fall in love, but in all that time he had never really stopped to consider what that meant; he had never imagined what falling in love might actually _be_ like. Love was simply a precondition, a task that he had to complete in order to achieve his real goal: to be rewarded with the humanity that he longed to win back for himself and his servants.

However, as he stood on the balcony gazing into Belle's eyes and willing her to recognize him, when only minutes before he had been certain that he was gazing upon her lovely face for the last time, he came to understand that love was the _real_ reward. He had never imagined that love could be so ... exhilarating. In all of the fairytales he had read with Belle, love had been made to sound like a good thing. Love meant happy endings, peace, and stability.

But the feeling of wholeness that now overcame him was something that the fairytales couldn't describe. This was not merely a happy ending; this was something far better. He felt almost weightless, and his heart beat so wildly in his chest that it made it difficult for him to catch his breath. Not even when he had first looked down at his smooth, human hands had he felt such elation and hope. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts huddled quietly nearby, watching him with wonder and looking to him exactly as they had when he was nothing but a spoiled eleven year old boy, and he could not help but meet their familiar eyes and grin. All he wanted (aside from kissing Belle again) was to embrace them and shout with the joy that threatened to burst from him until he no longer had a voice with which to shout.

Euphoric, he realized that it no longer mattered to him whether he was a beast or a man. Of course, he was overjoyed for his friends, who more than deserved their relief from the curse. But Belle - she came back, for good, and she returned his love without regard for his physical form. And that was suddenly more important to him than regaining his humanity. He wondered if the enchantress had known all along that this would happen, and he silently thanked her for her part in bringing him the gift that it had taken him so long to recognize.


End file.
